


Reunion Performance

by littlemisstimberlake



Category: NSYNC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstimberlake/pseuds/littlemisstimberlake
Summary: Justin calls JC to discuss a reunion performance.Let's say JC is not in the mood for Justin's smooth talk.
Relationships: implied past joshtin
Kudos: 7





	Reunion Performance

After about 50 missed calls from Justin, JC finally swiped to answer the call.

“NO!!!” He yelled into the phone, ready to hang up again.

“Well, hello to you too, JC.” Justin sounded amused, not as angry as JC would have expected since he had let him wait for days without answering.

“I said no, Justin.” 

“I didn’t even ask you a question. I just said hi.”

“Well, I know already why you are calling, and the answer is no.”

“This reminds me of the “Celebrity” skit during PopOdyssey. Do you remember those days…” 

“Making me nostalgic is not gonna make me change my mind.”

“Well, my little psychic, then tell me, since when is the answer to “hi?” “NO”?”

“You’re not calling me to ask how I am.”

“Says who?”

“The fact that Justin Timberlake never calls anybody unless he wants something.”

“That’s not true. I always call for your birthday, or holidays.”

“Well, it’s neither my birthday nor Christmas. So goodbye.” 

“Josh…” Justin’s voice was a little sterner now, but still patient.

“Justin, I will not perform with you at this award show. I already told Lance, Chris, and Joey. They all support me. You really don’t need _four_ background singers for Gone…”

“I would never do a reunion performances without you. It’s not the same. What would we be, *NSYN?”

“No one cares Justin, except for some bitter fans stuck in the 2000s. We’ll just say it was a scheduling issue, done.”

“You’re really selling yourself short, you know. You’re just as important, if not more, than I am for the band.”

“Well, the band is history.”

“JC, everybody is going to think we’re fighting if you’re not coming. I know you don’t like the attention, but you’re gonna have it worse if you’re the only one not showing up. TMZ won’t leave you alone.”

“Tough luck. They’ve been claiming that we’re not friends anymore for years, 5 minutes on a stage will not change that.”

“It’s important to me that you’re there, you know.”

“Why? Because your little wardrobe malfunction in 2004 probably ruined my solo career? Do you have a conscience now?”

“What? No! You’re not really blaming me for this, are you? You know that was an accident. I didn’t even know you were supposed to perform at the Pro Bowl”

“Yeah, because you’ve never ask about me unless you can gain something out of it.”

“Josh, that’s not true.”

“Then prove it by accepting my decision.” JC insisted.

“Alright, honey, I will.” Justin said softly. JC cringed at the nickname.

“Anything else, Justin?”

“No. Love you, Josh. I’ll talk to you later.” With that, Justin hung up.

JC felt empty inside.

“Josh, what’s up?” Justin said as he picked up the phone. He really hadn’t expected JC to cave in that quickly.

“1 song.” JC said with a sigh.

“You’ve really stopped saying “hi,” haven’t you?”

“Let’s cut the crap, J. 1 song, your choice. 1 day of practice. That’s all. No press conference, no interviews, no medley. 1 song.”

“Thank you, Josh. This means a lot to me.”

“And I don’t want to see her.”

“You won’t. I promise. Can I choose your stage outfit, Josh?”

“NO!” 

“Well this will be fun.” Justin had to laugh at the thought of JC’s preferred stage outfits. They were a little... out there.

“Stop laughing at me, I’m doing this for you.”

“I know, honey. And I am super thankful.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Alright, I’m sorry, Josh. Thank you. Sorry, I gotta go now, have to pick up Silas.”

The next day, a flower delivery rang on JC’s door with a huge bouquet for him.

JC shook his head, some things never changed.

He had to admit he was impressed that Justin had remembered his favorite flowers, though.


End file.
